1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a method for detecting a wavelength spectrum of incident light and an electronic device performing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compared to a conventional film camera, a digital camera may perform white balancing for correction of a subject based on a color temperature (or Farbtemperatur) of light reflected from the subject upon photographing. White balancing generally includes tracking an achromatic colored area in a photographed image and adjusting a color temperature of the entire photographed image based on a pixel value of the achromatic colored area.